I'm sorry
by Faceless Charmer
Summary: Yuki needs to apologize to Shigure, and ask for his forgiveness. And he knows this is what his dead brother would want. A companion piece to, "If I don't survive, how will I?"


_A scene that didn't happen in the story, "If you don't survive, how will I?" I had wanted to put a scene between Shigure and Yuki, but I forget to do it. So here it is now. You should read it if you haven't, cause otherwise you'll have no idea what's going on here. But if you really don't want to, the basic story is, Ayame died protecting Yuki from a car._

_Let's say it's been about two weeks._

Yuki peeked around the wall, into the kitchen. Shigure was looking at the wall, where a picture of him and Ayame was. They had their arms thrown around each other's shoulders, and Hatori was standing behind them, a light smile actually tugging on the corner of his lips as he looked down at his two friends.

Shigure's eyes were soft and sad, tears dripping down his cheeks. He had a hand put lightly over his mouth, trying to keep himself quiet as he sobbed. Yuki wanted to go in. To talk to him. To apologize and beg for his forgiveness. But he was scared. What would Shigure say to him? That it was his fault, and it should have been him?

Yuki agreed, on both those things. But he was trying his best to move on, atleast when he was around his family and friends. And it was helping. A little.

"Shi-" he started to say, but it died quickly, barely a squeak of noise. Shigure didn't move from his spot. He was still staring at the picture. The dog's body started to tremble as he tried his hardest to keep his emotions inside. But how could he? His very best friend was dead, the person he had grown up with. The only one who truly tolerated and participated _and_ enjoyed the crazy antics the dog loved to play.

Gone.

Never to return.

Suddenly Shigure crumpled onto the floor, shaking and sobbing, and calling his best friend's name.

Seeing Shigure like this brought forth Yuki's tears, and soon he was making short gaspes as he sobbed, his face starting to turn red. Still, he didn't reveal himself to Shigure, hiding behind the wall as he cried quietly. He was so glad that Kyo and Tohru weren't around. Tohru would cry too, and Kyo would get mad at them for making Tohru cry.

Suddenly Shigure let out a partically loud sob, and it was too much. Yuki slid down the wall, crying into his knees, and now he was saying Ayame's name too.

_Don't be scared._

_Go to him._

Yuki didn't know where the voice came from. Part of him wanted to believe it was Ayame, but he knew that was impossible. Still, he got up on trembling legs and went into the kitchen, where Shigure was trying to pull himself off the ground. He reached for the picture, and threw it to the ground. The frame shattered, glass littering the floor.

"Shi...Shigure." Yuki whispered, this time just loud enough for the older man to turn around. When he saw his younger cousin, he didn't say anything, didn't move, just let the tears keep going.

"I...I...I'm so sorry!" Yuki gasped out threw the sobs, inching his way slowly intot the kitchen slowly. Fearfully. Not afraid of Shigure, but afraid of what he would say. "He was your best friend...and I...I...it's my fault! I'm sorry! Please, please forgive me!"

As the words left his little cousin's mouth, Shigure looked at him closely. He took in his tears, his shaking form, his eyes, which were filled with sorrow and pain. He knew Yuki blamed himself for everything, and he knew Ayame would want him to move on, but it was so hard!

But in Yuki's eyes, there was only truth. That's why he moved forward, still crying, towards his silver haired cousin that he had taken in years ago.

When Shigure came toward him, Yuki didn't hesitate. He knew right away want this was, what Shigure wanted, and he wanted it too. He fell into Shigure's embrace, and they wrapped their arms around each other, crying. Shigure's tears started to calm, and he tried his best to comfort the boy.

"No, Yuki. It's not your fault. Aya would want you to know that. If this is anyone's fault, it's the one who made this curse. Because then our family wouldn't be so cold, and Aya wouldn't have been so harsh. Then you wouldn't have disliked him so."

Shigure's words were nothing like he had imagined them to be, in fact, they were the exact opposite. And they did a surprising thing. They healed a large part of him, the part that was begging Shigure for forgiveness.

As the hug and tears continued, Yuki promised himself he wouldn't be so harsh to Shigure anymore.

Because maybe, with this man's help...he could truly move on.


End file.
